Szafir
Szafir is a old and wise wolf made by Gingacreator on DeviantArt. Though he doesn't appear in the official story, he does appear in the Alternate version, also created by Gingacreator. Physical appearance Szafir is about average height for a wolf his age, although he is a bit heavier. He has a grey patch reaching from his muzzle down to the bottom of his chest. He also has a black back and blue underbelly. While his back legs are completely black, his front legs are blue, with only the paws black. He has a tuff of fur under his chin, signifying his old age, and he has two deep scars on his face. One small one above his right eye, and a large gash going across his face, cutting his two other eyes out. Personality He is , more or less, considered a wise man. He is calming, nice, and usually a pleasure to be around. He is mostly cheerful and good natured but is rather serious when needed to be. One quality he is important for is his parenting, being very good at taking care of those in trouble. History 'Before the story' Szafir is a Tri Wolf, the wolf species with three eyes. He used to have the same abilities during his youth, much like the other wolves, and even taught C.Y. some of the tricks when she was a pup. But an attack by the Skeleton Wolf pack left him with only one eye, thus not being able to use his abilities properly. Ashamed, and defeated, he fled away from his previous pack. He wandered around the land until he was accepted in by the Wing Wolf pack, and remained there ever since, eventually becoming the Wiseman of the pack. 'Chapter 1' Szafir first appears at the entrance of the healing cave, just after overhearing the conversation Motyl and Led from outside as he was passing through. After hearing Led's thoughts and doubts, he finds that now is the time they talked and goes in to see them both. He explains in a way that it's now time to show Led "the Truth", and tells him and motyl to fallow him. and guides him and Motyl back to San Jeon-Won's statue. When they get there, he mentions that his assistance is now needed. In order to get San Jeon-Won's help, he allows Motyl to "gain her good luck" by placing her paw on the statue, although it's seemingly obvious that he had denied her access many times beforehand. which in turn triggered the spirit to come to life. After this, he appears with Led when he tells Wazka and Beidronka the truth that he has to go. Szafir supported him and makes it clear Wazka doesn't have a choice in the matter, and also says that he isn't just taking Motyl away for no apparent cause. he makes it painfully clear as well that if he doesn't let them go, "their world will be gone forever". He reveals later that not only are Led and Motyl are the descendents of the original Chakra Heroes, but also the fact that Led is an Earth Wolf the whole time, not a winged wolf like Wazka and Beidronka thought of him to be. After he was finished explaining, he asks again to wazka to let them go, this time wazka agreeing, not having much of a choice. He was glad hearing that and looks out to see the leaves from his great tree, understanding what it meant. He implies that "It's time" as he sheads a tear turning away from them, knowing what it meant. After he walks off a bit, he gets hit by the leaves, starting to literally waste away as his life flora circle him. after turning into pure life, his body and soul are taken to heaven, his life now over... Read more Category:Male Category:Deceased